Meowth 3.0 User Guide
Introduction This guide is aimed at end users of Meowth. For configuration please go here . How to report raids To report a raid you need to go to your server's #raids channel and type the following: !raid Example. We want to report a tyranitar raid at the church that has 40 minutes left: !raid tyranitar the church 40 !r tyranitar the church 40 (!r is a shortcut for the !raid command.) A raid egg can be reported in a similar fashion by typing the level of the raid instead of a pokémon. You can also give the hatch time instead of minutes left until hatch. Examples for a raid that will hatch in 55 minutes / will hatch at 15:34: !r 3 post office 55 !r 3 post office 15:34 !r 3 post office 3:34pm In all cases Meowth spawns a new channel for the raid in the designated category. Once the egg hatches in the channel you can click on the button to report which Pokémon has hatched. Meowth will update the channel to reflect which Pokémon has hatched and automatically tag people who have signed up to alerts for this Pokémon. (See notifications section to learn how to get notifications.) If the wrong raid level was reported you can correct it with: !level If the wrong boss was reported you can correct it with: !boss If the wrong gym was reported you can correct it with: !gym If the wrong time was reported you can correct it with: !timerset If there has been a lot of raids reported in your server and you do not wish to look through every channel, you can type !list in the raid reporting channel to get a quick overview. To report the weather for a raid you can type !weather Possible weather: sunny, clear, rainy, cloudy, partly cloudy, fog, snow, windy. Meowth will update the weather for this gym and the weather for all gyms in the same weather cell! (This requires known gyms.) How to coordinate raids You can use the created raid channel to coordinate for the raid. In this channel people can show interested by typing !i or clicking the :thinking: emoji under the raid post. Meowth will keep a list of how many people are interested. You can set a start time by typing: !group Examples: !group 16:15 !group 4:15pm People can commit to the time by clicking :one: emoji. (If multiple groups are created, click :two: to join the second group.) This will automatically mark you as "coming" to the raid and will give a brief overview of vital information, such as the start time and the number of trainers. If you simply use !c or click the :red_car: Meowth will ask to which group to are coming. You can use !list if you want to know specific names instead of total number of trainers. If you can no longer make it to the raid you can type !x or click the :x: emoji. If you are raiding with a friend you can type !c 2 and Meowth will store your raid party as 2 people so next time you will only have to use !c. Meowth will assume you're on the same team if you do not specify, so if this is not the case you can type for example: "!c 1m 1v" for 1 mystic and 1 valor. N.B. Meowth stores your raid party for convenience if you're doing multiple raids in a row together. So if your party changes (for example the next day you're raiding alone) you will have to set your party by typing !c 1. N.B. If you have RSVP'd to a raid before assigning yourself a team in your server Meowth will have stored your raid party as "one unknown". So if your team is not showing properly in the RSVP you can fix this by typing "!i 1m" or "!c 1m" if you are on team mystic. (Replace m with v for valor and i for instinct.) You should only have to do this once as Meowth will store your raid party. How to report wild sightings To report a wild spawn you can use the following command in your server's #wild channel: !wild Example: !wild gible war memorial !w gible war memorial Meowth will then automatically tag all the people who want to receive notifications for this Pokémon. (See notifications section to learn how to get notifications.) If it is a known location (i.e. a gym or pokéstop) Meowth will also provide a link with exact coordinates to the location. If you want to provide additional info for the wild spawn like level or iv, you can click the :info: button and reply to the message Meowth sends. You can also supply additional info with the original command directly, but the pokémon with its info must be parsed as one argument so we need to wrap it into quotes: !w "gible cp560" war memorial How to report research In your server's #research channel you can report research by using the following command: !research Example: !research "Trade a Pokémon." Art museum It would be quite annoying if you have to type every quest every time, so Meowth also accepts the following key words: raid, throw, catch, battle, evolve, powerup, hatch, spin, gift, transfer, trade, walk An additional benefit is that you don't have to wrap the quest argument in quotes if it is only one word. Example: !res trade Art museum There is as of writing only one quest in the trade category so this research report is finished. (Meowth knows the reward so you do not have to tell him.) If you report something like "!res raid Art museum" Meowth will present you buttons and you can click on which quest you want to report: win 1 raid, win 3 raids or win 5 raids. Note you can also leave the category out completely: !res Art museum Meowth will respond asking what research category you would like to report and after you've selected your category he will continue as before. How to receive notifications We are assuming the default notification setting of your server is @mentions only. The power of Meowth is that you can set up custom notifications instead of having to turn on notifications for an entire channel. For example people may report a gible and you'd love to receive a notification for that, however people may also report a dratini and after the community day you personally have had enough of them. So we do not want to turn on notifications for the #wild channel, but we are going to tell Meowth to notify us for gible. In the #want channel of your server (Ask an admin if you are not sure which channel this is. It will be the "spammy" channel where you can also set your team, etc.) you can type what pokémon you want to be notified for by using: !want Example: !want gible If you set up a "want" for a pokémon it will tag you for sightings of the entire pokémon family. Moreover, it will also tag you for raids and quest rewards as well as wild sightings. You can type !listwants to list the wants you have set up. If you no longer wish to receive notifications you can use !unwant . Examples: !unwant dratini In addition to pokémon notifications you can sign up for the following as well: Raid notifications: !want 5 for notifications for level 5 raids (legendary raids). 1-4 works too for other raid levels. !want exgym for notifications for raids at an ex gym. !want ex for notifications for an ex raid. Quest notifications: You can want any quest reward, most notable examples: !want "rare candy" !want "golden razz berry" !want "silver pinap berry" !want "stardust" !want "charge tm" If your server has set up any custom roles these are self assignable using the following command: !iam For example if your server has a "100iv" role they tag when finding such a pokémon in the wild you would type: !iam 100iv To remove yourself from a role you type !iamnot . How to offer a pokémon for trade. In the #trade channel you can offer Pokémon up for trade by typing !trade . Example: !trade zapdos moltres Meowth will reply asking what you'd like to receive in return: articuno If you want to offer a shiny pokémon you have to wrap it into quotes so Meowth interprets it as one pokémon instead of two. Example: !trade "shiny magikarp" Meowth will reply asking what you'd like to receive in return. You can give multiple options. Example: Heracross, shiny murkrow, bidoof N.B. This time pokémon are separated by a comma, not by quotes. (This time it's not a !command.) You'll receive a notification when someone accepts your trade offer.